Hana Yori Dango Manga Scripture vol 5
by Mrs-Hanazawa
Summary: hey everyone srry for starting at 5,its because i only read it up to book 7 n i coukdnt fid it any,ore so i had to download it,well hope you like it!


**Hana yori Dango Volume 5 **

**By Yoko Kamio**

_Hey everyone i decided to upload volume 5 of hana yori dango see how you write stories on this site!well hope you like it!_

_here in the uk where i am you can find any boys over flowers manga so i had to read on the net like this,and i also watched the j-drama wich was exceedingly good!well goodbye!xx_

_TsukushiThomas_--- _Why is he here!?_

6ThomasTsukushi...

SakurakoThomas, why do you know her? You know each other?

TsukushiNo way.

ThomasI met her at the club, then.

7SakurakoTsukushi-san..

ThomasSakurako, we need some tea?

SakurakoYes, sure.

ThomasTsukushi, I'm happy to see you, again.

8TsukushiI'm not happy at all.

ThomasSorry for leaving you alone at the hotel. But, you were really great last night.

9Tsukushi_I really did XXX!? _Please forget about it.

Tsukushi_How come?_

10ThomasOf course, I can't forget. We really did.

TsukushiNo, Please, I'll do anything.

ThomasDo anything? OK, I won't tell anybody about it. Can I meet you again?

Tsukushi_I guess I'm really in trouble..._

11ThomasPromise.

SakurakoThomas, where are you going?

ThomasSorry, I've got to go.

SakurakoAnyway, I haven't imagined you knew him.

Tsukushi_Oh, my God_...

12SakurakoYou look tired? Are you OK?

TsukushiNo problem. _I have to calm down._

SakurakoI'm sorry about album. When I see that, I always remember my sad past. Thomas is the only guy I can

talk normally. I'm afraid of guys.

13SakurakoCan you save me?

TsukushiHuh?

SakurakoYou are the only one I can trust. I don't like my classmates.

Tsukushi_Classmates_... I don't know how I can help you.

SakurakoI guess I need to be with you for a while.

14TsukushiYou are my idol, and I feel I can be strong just being with you.

Tsukushi_I'm little embarrassed. OK, _I will take care of you.

15Tsukushi_Even so, I can think of Kazuya. But he's not suitable to her. 7hen, it must be hard for her, but..._

NishikadoMakino, you are great. I wanted to make friend with her. Have a seat.

SakurakoTsukushi-san, I'm little scared.

TsukushiDon't worry, you will be OK.

16NishikadoYou don't like guy. Even you are so pretty

TsukushiNo, she just is afraid of guys. Don't approach her so much!

NishikadoI know. Then? Why are you afraid of guys?

SakurakoBecause I'm not pretty, so I feel all guys are making fool of me.

NishikadoIf you are not pretty, Makino can't live any more.

17Tsukushi_Bastard, I know I'm not so pretty._

DomyojiMakino is pretty enough.

18Tsukushi_What is he talking about?_

NishikadoOh, God, you are weird.

DomyojiShut up!

SakurakoDomyoji-san...

19SakurakoLoves Tsukushi-san.

TsukushiHuh? No way.

20SakurakoOh, you are great couple.

Tsukushi_I felt she had really cold eyes in a moment..._

GirlTsuky, who the hell is she? She's talking to F4.

TsukushiSakurako-san?

GirlI saw her at the club.

21 GirlShe looked showy!

TsukushiDid she? No way.

GirlI'm sure it was she. I bet she was using you to get known each other with F4.

Tsukushi_I guess _you _are the one. _She's not such kind of girl. _They envy her, because she is with F4 now_

22 TsukushiWhat's wrong?

SakurakoNishikado-san talks dirty to me.

NishikadoNo way, I just said 16 years old virgin is rare.

Tsukushi_Virgin. I remembered that_... _But, she's pretty. I won't believe these girls._

23 NishikadoWe are going out with her. You wanna join?

TsukushiI have to protect her from you guys.

SakurakoOh, I have a letter from Thomas.

Tsukushi_Letterfrom Thomas!?_

24 Message_I will wait you at the gate._

Tsukushi_Waiting!?_

DomyojiHey, what are you doing?

TsukushiSorry, I can't go with you. I have to go.

SakurakoWell, Tsukushi-san?

25 DomyojiYou will meet someone. Who the hell is he?

TsukushiWhy do I have to tell that to you?

DomyojiWhat? If you meet other guy, I won't go with you any more.

TsukushiIdiot.

DomyojiDon't forget!

26 TsukushiI don't have time for playing with an idiot.

DomyojiHey, wait!

ThomasTsukushi!

TsukushiWhat the hell are you doing?

27 TsukushiIf someone saw us.

ThomasI missed you.

TsukushiWhat the hell are you doing?

ThomasBut, we are no longer strangers, Tsukushi?

28 DomyojiHey!

29 TsukushiStop it!

DomyojiHey, let her go!

31 Tsukushi_Domyoji._

_32 Domyoji__If you meet other guy, I won't go with you any more. _Who the hell is he?

TsukushiHe just asked me the wav to the station.

33 DomyojiThen, in your country, you have to hug a girl for asking something.

TsukushiWe were dancing.

DomyojiYou thought I was so idiot.

Tsukushi_He's clever, today._

34 ThomasIch babe ihr nach dem weg gefragt.

Tsukushi_Nice, he camouflage by speaking German._

DomyojiWirklich.

TsukushiDomyoji, you can speak German!?

35 DomyoiiDon't forget, I'm the next president of Domyoji Enterprise.

TsukushiI respect you at the first time.

DomyojiReally? I had Eisei Kyouiku (Satellite education) since I was little.

TsukushiEisai Kyouiku (Special Education). _But, he didn't learn Japanese well. … Anyway, I have to_

_camouflage. _Any other language!?

36 DomyojiItalian, Molto Licto. French, Je m'appelle Tsukasa.

TsukushiNow, go away.

ThomasI will wait you at Café Galbo.

37 DomyojiWhere is he?

TsukushiI don't know. He already went to the station.

DomyojiI told you not to meet other guy. You slut.

TsukushiIt's none of you business. You are not my boyfriend.

38 DomyojiI see...

Tsukushi_What? _Hey, Domyoji! _Why he's so quiet, today?_

39 Tsukushi_Strange. I feel as if I did something bad._

40 Tsukushi_Galbo. Thomas... I guess he's more dangerous than Domyoji. If he talks about it to someone…_

_I know_...

KazuyaTsukushi-chan, what are you doing?

41 ThomasTsukushi, you are late.

TsukushiI brought my friend.

KazuyaHello, Nice to meet you!

42 KazuyaOh, he's got really blue eyes. I have to practice English. How do you do?

TsukushiKazuya, he's German.

KazuvaGerman? Nihon wa tanoshii desu ka?

TsukushiHey, he can speak Japanese. _I shouldn't bring him with me._

43 Tsukushi_He is like_... _I miss him. I wonder I loved him_...

45 KazuyaHe's strange.

Tsukushi_A burp. He's such guy._

ThomasWhat?

Tsukushi_I have to talk something. _Why can you speak Japanese?

46 ThomasI'm half-Japanese. My father is Japanese. I met Sakurako at Japanese school in Germany.

TsukushiOh, I see. Half-Japanese.

ThomasExcuse me. It's natural thing for human. Don't you think?

47 KazuyaNo, idol singer won't.

ThomasOf course they will.

TsukushiWhat are you talking about? _No…, is he really,Sakurako's friend? She's really elegant all the time._

KazuyaOh, you are 19 years old. Same as F4. You don't have job?

ThomasSakurako takes care of everything.

TsukushiSakurako-san?

48 ThomasI mean I'm freeloader. I've got to go. Tsukushi, see you later.

Tsukushi_It's strange. Sakurako-san and Thomas ..._

49 Tsukushi_Oh, my God. I really lost my virginity!? I wanna die._

50 NishikadoHey, Makino. Why don't you join?

SakurakoHello. How are you?

TsukushiSakurako-san.

51 TsukushiYou are no longer afraid of guys.

SakurakoThey are really funny guys.

NishikadoFunny guy, it's not praising us at all?

SakurakoSorry

Tsukushi_Oh, they are really playboys. Sakurako-san is very natural now_

52 Tsukushi_He's still worrying about that._

SakurakoOh, bee.

TsukushiSakurako-san, don't move.

SakurakoI hate insects. Help me, Domyoji-san.

53 DomyojiNo problem.

SakurakoThank you.

Tsukushi_Why do I surprise?_

54 MimasakaEven a bee chooses pretty girl.

SakurakoBut, a fly may choose Tsukushi- san.

NishikadoOh, I bet so.

SakurakoI really felt sorry when I watched she was bullied.

_55_ Tsukushi_Why do you have to talk about it?_

SakurakoOh, I'm sorry, I was just joking about a fly.

TsukushiI know, I know…

SakurakoShe seems still angry.

NishikadoMakino, it was just joking. Don't be mad!

Tsukushi_I said I don't care..._

56 YukiWhat's wrong with you? You look tired.

TsukushiReally? Sorry.

YukiWhat's wrong?

TsukushiI'm having hard life, recently.

SisterOK, you'd better dance when you feel tired.

TsukushiWho is she?

YukiMy sister. She didn't put on makeup now.

57TsukushiYour sister!?

YukiAnywav, I wanna dance, tonight. Tsukushi, let's go.

TsukushiI don't feel...

YukiCome on.

58TsukushiThis is Juliana's Tokyo!? It's too much for me.

SisterIt's great. We are gonna enjoy. What's going on?

59GuyThe famous girl is here.

SisterOh, is she!? I just heard the rumor.

Tsukushi_We guess we shouldn't be here._

60SisterWhere is she? I'm gonna challenge her.

61Tsukushi_Sakurako-san!?_

62Tsukushi_Unbelievable. Unbelievable!!_

63Tsukushi_Is she Sakurako-san!? why she's here!?_

SisterWhy, what the hell are you doing?

64YukiOh, my God.

SisterHey, you bitch.

65YukiHey, are you OK?

Tsukushi_No way. It shouldn't be Sakurako-san._

GuysYou are so pretty. Why don't you join us?

GirlsHey.

66GirlsI need to talk to you. You are too showy.

67GirlsAnd you slept with waiter here. He's my boyfriend.

Tsukushi_What are they talking about? …Sakurako-san._

68SakurakoYou old bag. Is that your boyfriend? He said he love pretty girl rather than an old bag like you.

69GirlsYou bastard.

SakurakoHey, old bag. It's not my fault that you are an old bag. If you want that guy, why don't you keep him in

your house. I'm not interested in such boring guy.

70GirlsHey, where are you going? We are not through.

SakurakoOh really? I don't have anything to do with an old bag.

71Tsukushi_What's going on?_

72Tsukushi_Is she really,Sakurako-san...? I don't wanna even think about it._

73Tsukushi_Isn't she afraid of guys!? Why she had to tell me a lie!.? I don't understand her_

74SakurakoTsukushi-san, good morning.

TsukushiOh, good morning...

SakurakoI couldn't find you at your classroom. You didn't wanna meet me.

TsukushiNo way.

NishikadoMakino, what's wrong? You have been dancing at Juliana?

75SakurakoNishikado-san, what's Juliana?

NishikadoOh, where you can dance. I guess you don't like such place.

Tsuk-ushi_No way, she was enjoying there._

SakurakoWhat's wrong with you, Domyoji-san? You are not doing well with Tsukushi-san?

76NishikadoLeave him alone. He's in bad mood recently.

SakurakoOh, are you OK?

DomyojiIt's not your business. I hate such girl. You are really funny being with such girl.

77SakurakoI didn't mean...

MimasakaTsukasa, it's too much.

Tsukushi_She's really different person from that girl... What's going on?_

78Tsukushi_I was different person in this school. I tried not to show my true character People have different face_

_all the time. I have to understand her as her friend..._

DomyojiI hate girl who cries soon.

TsukushiHey, you made her cry. Such guy is just a scum.

79DomyojiScum..? You called me a scum.

TsukushiYeah, you are. You are such guy.

SakurakoNo, Tsukushi-san.

80SakurakoYou know what you are talking about!? He's the leader of Eitoku high. I won't forgive you.

Tsukushi_I'm saying that for you._

81Tsukushi_How come_... ?

82Tsukushi_I don't understand her. _You love Domyoji.

SakurakoYes. And I know I shouldn't love him, because he's your boyfriend. Is he really your boyfriend!?

83SakurakoPlease, I need to know

TsukushiHe's not my boyfriend... _I have to understand her…_

94StudentsWhat's that. Naughty picture!?

95StudentsThis must be Makino Tsukushi.

87StudentsDid you see that? She's such slut.

88TsukushiGood morning. _What's going on?_

89Tsukushi_They changed. I don't care._

TeacherVolleyball today, you have to practice with pair.

90GirlsSorry, Tsuky, are you OK? Hey, Tsuky, we will practice with you.

TsukushiNo, I can't handle so many...

91GirlsSorry, Tsuky You are always slow?

92Tsukushi_What's going on_... _? What's wrong with them?_

93Tsukushi_Who did that? Our uniform is really expensive. My mom had part time job for buying it for me._

GirlsHey, give it back to me..

94TsukushiYou mean manicure. I guess it must be here.

GirlsYou thought it's suitable to you? Give me a break.

95Tsukushi_Something happened_

96Tsukushi_It's dangerous here. I have to escape._

97Tsukushi_What's this?_

98GuysShe's pretty. Even she wore cheap underwear. Hey, let me try. Although you love blond guy. I'll pay you

10 cents.

99Tsukushi_No way._

100Tsukushi_Thomas._

101GuysWe are bored. But exciting game will start again. She acted like Domyoji-san's girl friend.

GirlsShe never cried? We guess you should do more.

102Tsukushi_I know, it's my fault, but_…

SakurakoHello, Tsukushi-san. What's up?

TsukushiI wanna talk to Thomas.

GrandmotherHello. Please come in.

103SakurakoI will bring Thomas.

TsukushiThanks. _Why!! He took such picture. For what!? What are you doing!?_

GrandmotherSakurako...

SakurakoOh, I will take care of it. You can stay upstairs.

104GrandmotherI'm worrying about you.

SakurakoDon't worry. I'm so happy everyday.

ThomasWhat's up, Tsukushi!?

_105_TsukushiYou bastard. You took such picture, and scattered in the school.

ThomasCool down. What are you talking about?

TsukushiGive me a break.

106ThomasI just took the picture for our memory.

TsukushiWait… How could he take this picture!? There were Thomas and 1. Someone took this picture.

107TsukushiYou add sleeping medicine or something in my drink, Right?

ThomasSo, I said we shouldn't do that.

TsukushiWho said that?

109ThomasSakurako said so...

109SakurakoWould you like some tea?

TsukushiWhy? What the hell are you doing!? Aren't we friends!?

SakurakoYou watched me.

110SakurakoAt Juliana. Guys love beautiful girls, like me. I hate weird girls.

111SakurakoI couldn't forgive you, because you were with F4.

Tsukushi_I can't speak..._

SakurakoFriends? No way. I don't need any friend.

112 SakurakoI came back to Eitoku for revenging on F4.

Tsukushi_Revenging on F4?_

SakurakoI used you as I wish.

113 SakurakoAnd, I don't need you any more. Go home, old bag.

114_ Sakurako__Go home, old bag._

115 SakurakoI bet you'd better worry about yourself. You know what will happen tomorrow? You will go back to be

bullied girl.

116 SakurakoF4 and Toudou Shizuka saved you. But no more. That girl was an idiot. She will give up her life, and

become a lawyer. She's misunderstanding something.

117 TsukashiStop it. She's my important person. She had beauty both her looks and mind. I thought you were like

her.

118 TsukushiAm I an old bag? You'd better look at the mirror. Your face is weird now.

SakurakoWeird!? Am I? You know what you are talking about. You will regret it tomorrow?

TsukushiFuck off.

119 TsukushiI will say what I really think. Don't forget it, Juliana girl.

120 SakurakoYou will regret it, soon...

ThomasSakurako, I guess it's too much.

SakurakoShe said I was weird.

121 SakurakoI won't forgive her, as well as F4...

Tsukushi_What can I do? Even I said so, I still can escape. I can transfer to other school._

122 Tsukushi_Is that OK? I can go away without fighting._

123 Tsukushi_No, I won't escape. I will show how strong I am._

124 Tsukushi_If Domyoji saw the picture, how does he think? No, I just hate him, and I don't care how he thinks._

125 Tsukushi_Although I don't love him, I don't wanna see his sad face…_

126 TsukushiHello. Can I talk to Kazuya? He caught cold? Won't come to school for a while? OK, thanks. _Even tiny_

_beautiful morning, I feel I'm going to a place of execution._

129 TsukushiLet's go!

StudentsHere, she is.

129 Tsukushi_It's so quiet_... _And my slipper is here._

130 Tsukushi_What's happened…_ _? Blood..._

_131_ StudentsI haven't imagined, you would be here today.

132 GirlsShe wakes up. Is it safe?

GuysDon't worry we won't kill her.

133 GuysHow do you think? It's your own fault. Start the engine.

134 GuysStart from 30 km per hour. Hold on tight.

136 Tsukushi_I won't give up. I won't cry. I did nothing bad_

DomyojiStop the car.

137 DomyojiWhat the hell are you doing?

139 DomyojiWhat's going on here? I didn't allow anything.

TsukushiDOMYOJI...

140 SakurakoNo, Domyoji-san!! You didn't know that!? She betrayed you.

141 SakurakoLook at this. She betrayed all of us.

142 StudentsYeah. We did this for you.

SakurakoYou know this guy? He came to school for meeting Tsukushi-san. He's freeloader in my house.

143 SakurakoTsukushi-san came to my house for meeting him. Sometimes, she spent night in my house. She

threatened me, and I couldn't tell it to you...

TsukushiNo way.

144 TsukushiDomyoji, don't trust her. It's her trap. Yeah, I felt good, when I was like your girlfriend. But.

145 TsukushiEven nobody trusts me, even they beat me, I just want you trust me.

DomyojiMakino...

SakurakoDon't trust her. She just wants to escape from here.

146 SakurakoShe slept with this guy. This is the evidence.

147 SakurakoI know how you feel.

148 TsukushiWait. Wait, idiot. Why can you trust such girl?

149 TsukushiIdiot, I thought you are the only one who can trust me...

StudentsShut up, bitch. Hey, what are you looking at?

150 TsukushiSo keep on!? Go ahead. I don't even want you to understand me.

SakurakoDomyoji-san?

151 DomyojiDamn...

152 NishikadoWhat's wrong with you, Tsukasa?

MimasakaEven we talk to him, he won't answer. I wonder she's playgirl. She said she had never gone with a

guy, but she wasn't a virgin.

NishikadoWhat, did you think so too?

153 MimasakaThen, you, too.

NishikadoI thought you only loved older lady?

MimasakaShe asked me, saying 'you are the only one'.

NishikadoSame as mine.

MimasakaAnyway. Tsukasa, we'll go home.

154 SakurakoI will take him home. He had something bad today... I wanna save him..

StudentsHey, what's up, bitch? We don't wanna be murderers, and we will take a break.

_155_ SakurakoWake up? Need water.

DomyojiWhere am I?

SakurakoWe are in Royal Crescent Hotel.

SakurakoWhy are we in hotel!?

156 SakurakoI brought you here. You seem like you didn't want to go home. Wait! Don't leave me alone!

157 SakurakoI loved you... I won't forgive Tsukushi-san, because she hurt you.

DomyojiI didn't save her.

SakurakoYou didn't need to. She was just a slut. Look at me!

_158_ SakurakoI'm yours. Please, be kind.

_TsukushiEven nobody trusts me, even they beat me, I just want you to trust me._

159_Tsukushi__Are you a guyl? You are always nasty. I'm non-brand girl._

160 DomyojiDon't touch me!!

SakurakoWhy... ?

161SakurakoYou are gonna save her!? Why!? She's just a bitch. She tricked everybody. I have evidence.

DomyojiMakino is…

162 DomyojiShe's not a girl like you. If you say something bad, I will kill you.

163 StudentsShe still can fight.

TsukushiDon't forget! I'm strong. I won't give up.

StudentsBitch.

164 StudentsHold her. Take off her clothes.

165 StudentsYou played with that guy? Let me play with you. Hey, I'm the first.

167 DomyojiSorry…

168 StudentsDomyoji-san!? She betrayed you.

DomyojiIf you say, it's not right. I will trust you.

169 DomyojiI will trust you...


End file.
